


The Date

by Im_attracted_to_pans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Shit date, Stiles Stilinski Goes on Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_attracted_to_pans/pseuds/Im_attracted_to_pans
Summary: Stiles goes on a date it doesn't go too well, luckily Derek is there to cheer him up.





	The Date

Derek couldn't stop staring. Stiles looked gorgeous, he was dressed in a smart suit and the trousers hugged his ass, he licked his lips and tilted his head when he bent over. He turned away quickly when he turned around but, he could tell he had been caught. Stiles had smiled and blushed like he had never seen someone check him out before "Do you like my suit Der?" he walked close to him to see what his reaction would be "Yeah...It's nice, I really like it" he had coughed and moved back a bit before he did something stupid like kiss him. He was quite upset that he was all dressed up for a date and it wasn't with him, in other words he was jealous. He looked at Stiles for another minute before he seen something in his eyes it looked like disappointment "Well, I better go meet my date, I'll see you later" he liked Derek for years he was so disappointed that they had never even went out, he knew that he liked him back, but he was too scared to do anything. He walked to his car sighing as he got in, he started the engine and drove off seeing him wave him goodbye.

he was bored the guy was obsessed with himself he didnt care about what Stiles was like "so do you want to come home with me? I can see you are interested" he scoffed the guy was clueless. "well you can't be very observant then because this has been the worst date of my life, bye" he got up leaving the douchebag to pay he couldn't wait to go back to Derek's.

He walked in and saw Derek sitting reading, he went and sat down next to him and sighed. Derek put down his book and looked at him he could tell he had a shit night "Crap Date?" Stiles laughed throwing his head back "Biggest understatement of the year!" They both were laughing, eventually settling with quieter laughs "So what happened?" he turned to look at him and he saw him roll his eyes if they went any further they would have rolled out his head, then he turned towards him crossing his legs " he was a complete asshole, all he cared about was himself, he didn't ask m anything like what I enjoyed doing with my time, then once he was done rambling he assumed, that I wanted to go back to his!" he let out a sigh of relief falling forward bumping his head into Derek's shoulder, his arm went around him he pulled away and looked at him "Der, why can't I get a nice person to love me or hell even like me just a little bit?!" he felt a hand go on his cheek and he leaned into it smiling a little, he looked up and their faces were close, closer than usual, he could feel the tension so he said "fuck it" in his head and leaned forward bringing their lips together he heard a gasp and Derek pulled away standing up against a wall "Stiles, you can't I'm not good for you, I'm not good for anyone, so just don't" Stiles could see that he was holding back the urge to cry so he walked over to him bringing him into a hug then pulling back to put his hands on the sides of his face "you deserve to be happy Derek, you are human too, don't forget that, well you're part human, I want to be with you, I love you I have for years" Derek pulled him back in for a hug putting his face in his neck " I believe you, I love you too, let's try that kiss again"


End file.
